


少年寄叶1.0同人－三四：未曾出口-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: A3/G4, 三号/四号





	少年寄叶1.0同人－三四：未曾出口-时生总是来晚一步

少年寄叶1.0同人－三四：未曾出口-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c69acac5)

[ 8](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c69acac5)

### [少年寄叶1.0同人－三四：未曾出口](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c69acac5)

四号对三号有两句话一直没能讲出口。

一句是，“我并不讨厌你。”

一句是，“我喜欢你。”

“所以说——你这个人！真是叫人火大！！”

三号喷出话的嘴里，飞溅出血沫。单臂抡起的重剑在空中划出一个圈，破空声顺着手腕的转动以迅雷不及掩耳之势轰下，将敌人后重金属结构的机身砍下，随后短路爆破的火花迸溅出来。

这话三号不是对敌人吼的，而是对他身后同他背靠背的四号讲的。

与此同时四号的子弹精准的射穿了对面的机械生命体，让其失去机能。

“都说这里我处理，你给我到那边去啊！”三号嚷嚷者，手里的活不停。可是他气喘吁吁的声音，却让他显得在单纯的闹脾气。

他好不到哪里去。

不光嘴巴里都是血，他的一条胳膊也在之前的战斗里失去了。这也是为何他在单手使用自己的武器，让他的那侧的手腕成熟了很大负荷。

可就吃这样先前还咒骂伤口剧痛的他，却在看到四号手持双枪拦在前方杀敌时顿时来了力气。剑往地上一插，拽起自己被刺穿且残破的身体，给那条单臂卯足力气砍下一个要扑上四号的机械生命体，就这样给他们的包围圈打出了新的一条路。

“明明叫你先走，你干嘛还要回来呀？听好了，我根本不需要你救我！”

三号重喘出的每个单词都在抵触着四号，但他快速变换的走位与挥舞出去的刀刃却都帮助着四号，而他每个动作也都很默契的配合上了四号的节奏。

说到底，他们还是搭档。

“以你的现在手臂的情况，这样的鲁莽的作战并不合适。你根本抵不住。这是明摆着的。”

四号不认为自己说错，他讲的的确都是事实，所以才可以果决的提出来。

“而且我在这里和你一起抵挡住的话——”

四号和三号调换了位置，干掉了彼此背后的敌人。

“就可以给后方其他成员的任务成功率争提升到最大！”

枪口对准右侧，他毫不留情的板机扣下。

“这是经过衡量选择的最佳途径，所以不要嚷嚷了，合作是主要的！”

同三号并肩，他们快速有默契的共同瓦解掉前方围堵而来的第一道敌军。

剑成为了三号唯一的支撑，他使完一波力气后虚脱得向后打了个踉跄，所幸剑柄不脱手才没让他跌倒。

“可恶….”他恶狠狠的咬咬牙，可而后又失笑的干乐几声，低头看了眼之前被贯穿的腹部。

失去另一只手臂的他已经无法压住那里，而胳膊断掉的地方也还是因为刚才他一系列的大动作而淅淅沥沥的滴着人工血液。

“这…岂不是很糟？啊？”他低着头看着受损严重的机体，低语间的视角像是在自言自语。可在这里陪着他的还有另一个人——四号背对着他听着身后搭档的话，不语的持枪望着前方有一波机械生命体，如盾一样守在那里。

也就是因为这样的角度让三号看不见，所以三号也不会知道四号又一次骂了他句“笨蛋”，只不过是没出声的口型。

——笨蛋。

——你才知道自己状况很糟吗？

——你这样怎么可能抵挡住这里的敌人？

——用脑子想想也知道吧！

——有点自知之明好不好？

以上这些话压缩在一起，一句也没能出口。四号就这样看似没管他一样的，冲上去为三号抵挡住了第一波敌人的前锋。

然而并不是说被人当作完美存在的四号就可以孤身一人抵挡住全部敌人，数量总会在一些现实情况下倾向于实际性的趋势。

于是就在Gunner承受着一次冲击，压低身稳住平衡，鞋底在地面向后被滑出一条痕迹时。厚重的黑色剑刃从他头侧上方擦过，直直捅进已经追到四号跟前的机械生命体脑袋里。

像是以吼声作为自己的驱动力，三号发出野兽一样的声音，硬是从几乎要报废的机体里扯出最后的能力。他蹬起脚步利用不稳前倾的中心，顶着手握的大剑，从四号身边冲过，将目标一路推回了敌军的队伍前。

“啊啊啊烦死了！！”三号吼出不知是自我发泄，还是真的在气氛的大吼，像是最后一刻把全部心情都不经思考的吐出来一样。

与此同时，他那条已经因为多次冲击受损的手臂，在机体已经村上的情况下，几乎以要断掉的趋势硬是拽着那把巨大的武器割了出来，把眼前机械生命体的头削掉了一半。

“自己冲上去什么的，我就是讨厌你这一点！！”不看这四号，却对四号叫出来的话，伴随敌人飞出去的脑袋，失去阻隔的三号甩着大剑，被惯性弄的向一侧跌跪下去。

那条胳膊在衣服下也能看出来有奇怪的扭曲，应该那里的零件错位了。可是敌人是不会管这些的，所以三号一咬牙，用这条仅剩的胳膊再次抡起剑，挡下下一个敌人。只不过他其他毫无防护的地方也再度被贯穿。

“但是我并不讨厌你。”

金属的刺耳从不同的方向撞击，在混乱下，机械生命体发出的语言词句相互交叠，把那一句话遮掩了起来。

震动的声在战斗力割破每一层空气，裂开的声音在周围爆破。不会有人知道刚才那一刻发生了什么，平静而格格不入的音节被埋没。

“啊？你刚才说什么？”

三号的声音好比突破了刚才混乱围攻的趋势，他分出精力和力气，还是向后瞥了眼刚才被自己丢在身后，此时已经抬枪接着下一波攻击的搭档，丝毫看不出来对方刚才又对自己说了什么。

四号的攻击依旧干净利落，没有任何多余的动作。每一次扣动扳机，每一次躲避，都瞧不见犹豫与动摇，所以他那张藏在帽子和眼罩下的脸，也毫无感情的起伏。

时间仿佛没有停顿过，刚才两秒一样的空白被抹除，没有违和的被衔接，四号同先前在战斗力的模样没有区别。

“喂！看前面！”四号一个回身站起来，着急间提醒了刚才询问自己问题的三号。

不过三号的惨状已经是明摆着的了。他除了回过头继续毫无意义的对抗并等死，根本不可能拔出插入自己身体的武器，继续起身战斗。

四号的子弹两发射出，随后是第三发和第四发。可这远远不够，就和他那句总算出口的话一样，下意识的在几次后总算脱口而出反驳与告白，却都远远没能传达进对方耳朵里。

最终四号摆平了剩下的绝大部分敌人，却还是漏跑了几只。

他成功干掉了这里面体型最大的机械生命体，僵持不下中引发了小型爆炸。

他被爆炸崩回了原先一路突破而来的原点，滚了两圈后才停了下来，手指却始终没松开自己的双枪。

爆炸扬起的沙尘如同浪潮，浓烟以土黄色的颗粒为身，一股子全都盖过他的身上飞去周围。这也让他的帽子被吹掉，那头有些卷的黑发上挂满了石子和沙子，变得灰蒙蒙的，仿佛他已经是一具被遗弃许久的机械般。

他没能再度爬起来，因为他双腿都被炸掉了。一边是大腿一下，一边则是距离爆炸点最近的地方，整条腿连带胯部全没了。

烧焦金属的味道扑鼻而来，内部的人工组织也都变得不成形。伤口附近变了形的机体让他的轮廓变得很奇怪，且还时不时的有烧毁断掉的零件碎片脱落下去。

等到他艰难的翻过身后，一只手里的抢也被他放下了。

眼前面对的着的是那张熟悉脸。

从一开始就和自己搭档的Attacker，此时除了一颗脑袋外，身体已经被分离，拿着刀的另一只胳膊也被砍飞去了其他地方。

被眼罩遮挡的双瞳看不见目光，是睁着的眼睛还是闭着的，这点四号并不知道。他也没法算揭开去看，只是单方面把自己的目光流连在搭档的脸上，看着那张微微张开，却除了血毫无任何吼声传出的双唇。

刚才自己说了什么话，这个人也不会再来追问自己了。

而自己即使回答，或者再说一次，这个人也听不到了。

四号总觉得自己想说明的事，都是本来就在坐着的，本来就懂的事。可这个笨蛋，却每每都让他苦恼，不经大脑，或者时机就这样被他们俩给错过。

其实四号不曾发现自己也是笨蛋，因为他偶尔也不懂为什么三号非要那样生气，非要讨厌自己，而却又那样默契的配合自己，不断的称呼自己为搭档。

四号挪动的身体停在了三号的脸跟前。

这颗头显得太小太小，和他平日那副高大强壮的身影截然相反。

他们的位置更好相反。他看着对方的嘴，而那双望不见的眼睛在死后也盯着那张告白失败的双唇。

就这样，四号罕见的碰触了三号那头干练扎手的黑发，感觉到上面沾到的血和沙子在手套的皮革下零散的抖落。

缺失半个身子的他费力的推起上半身，探头吻上了三号的嘴。

那是一股他和对方血液混合的气息。几乎没了力气的他，就连呼吸和亲吻时动动嘴唇的事都做不到，只是简略的碰了一下。

那些从他被制造出来到今日所堆积的千言万语，却都无法顺着这一刻的相触送入对方口中。他下次听到的，或许还是对方生气的说讨厌自己之类的话吧。

最终失去力气的他脑袋枕回地上，黑白景色的眼罩下，对方口中的血液呈现出黑的颜色。他自己也呕出一口血，随后被黑色带去了失去机能的时间中。

黑盒停止。

这一百二十个小时里面的他们也随之消失。

而这一百二十个小时里那句没被对方听到的话，也跟着消失了。

等到他们醒来，在新的义体下站到一起去时，一切又从头开始。那两句话能被说出口的次数又一次归零。

“喂，四号！快跟我切磋一下，让我试试这个新义体好不好用！”

“义体和先前的完全一样，自我档案也完全是你的拷贝，根本没有什么好用不好用的说法。使不好只是你个人能力的问题。”

“吵死了！你就不能说点好话吗？所以说你这个人讨厌死了！”

三号的大吼依旧没让四号动摇，寻不得一点否认的余地。而他们死前的一切，都残留在了那个没有希望的星球上，永不归来。

三号未能听到四号说出口的话有两句。

一句是，“我并不讨厌你。”

一句是，“我喜欢你。”

一句解释，和，一句告白。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


【 [@染决](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=492535277)很抱歉，其实你生日过去好几天了，我才写完。本来看到你生日，说写贺文，但是身体情况太差了，根本想好东西写不出满意的句子，拖到了今天。已经没脸说这是贺文了，你就当作...当作粮食吧。谢谢在冷坑里遇到你，还能陪我这个时差党玩。饿死之际，还能有小伙伴可以聊天玩耍很开心，希望你开开心心 】

[少年寄叶](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E5%AF%84%E5%8F%B6)[少年ヨルハ](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E3%83%A8%E3%83%AB%E3%83%8F)[少年ヨルハver.1.0](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E3%83%A8%E3%83%AB%E3%83%8Fver.1.0)[三四](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%89%E5%9B%9B)[三号](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%89%E5%8F%B7)[四号](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9B%9B%E5%8F%B7)[A3](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/A3)[G4](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/G4)[尼尔机械纪元](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%BC%E5%B0%94%E6%9C%BA%E6%A2%B0%E7%BA%AA%E5%85%83)[Nier:Automata](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Nier%3AAutomata)

评论(2)

热度(8)

    1. [](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) [笔尖微凉](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) [笔尖微凉](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://wshx2.lofter.com/) [_wshx_](http://wshx2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](http://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://mingshixi.lofter.com/) [明石矽](http://mingshixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://chixi0913.lofter.com/) [赫莱安安安安安](http://chixi0913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://liuranjue.lofter.com/) [染决](http://liuranjue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://liuranjue.lofter.com/) [染决](http://liuranjue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c693718b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c69e056c)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
